


Of Grounders and Liars

by Mozzermorris



Category: Pretty Little Liars, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzermorris/pseuds/Mozzermorris
Summary: What happens when you mix our favourite from The 100 with those of PLL? Read to find out. Based a lot on my need for a Lexa/Aria relationship.





	1. Accidents and Coffee

"Han, do we really have to go into every store you see?" Emily complained as they came out of another show store with three more bags. 

"Yes, Aria agrees with me, don't you Ar?" Hanna insists, looking to Aria for back-up, who was at the back of their small group.

"Anything you say Han." She laughs as she tries to keep up.

"Are your tiny legs slowing you down there or do you need me to help you with your million bags you are attempting to carry?" Spencer jokes as Aria hands half of her bags to Spencer,who had only a couple of her own bags.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with short legs, they can still kick." Aria says with mock anger. 

Their conversations remained light, probably due to the recent capture of A and the halting of threatening messages. They were just about to duck into the brew when Aria spotted something out of the corner of her eye. A girl, maybe a little older than herself walking across the road with a car hurtling around the corner and towards her at a startling pace. Riding on pure instinct Aria drops all of the bags that she was holding and launches herself towards the girl. She pushes them both to the ground and out of the way of the vehicle that didn't even stop. 

"Ow, sorry I landed on you." Aria makes out as she climbs off of the girl and onto the concrete beside her.

"Oh my God Aria! Are you okay?" Spencer yells as she rushes over to her friend.

"I'm fine, a little sore but nothing too bad." Aria then focuses on the girl on the ground next to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you that is." She was clearly still in shock from what had happened. "You saved my life."

"It was nothing, don't worry about it."

"It was my life." She says with a mock serious face, enjoying the look of panic on the shorter girl's face when she begins to panic."I'm kidding, you can breathe."

"Hilarious." Aria mutters with a pout as she pulls herself and the stranger off the ground with a little help from her friends. She then notices the spilt coffee on the ground. "Sorry about your coffee, I'll get you a new one, come on." 

The mysterious girl only laughs. "You saved my life, I'm buying you coffee." 

"seriously?" Aria asks with a single,perfect eyebrow raised.

"Seriously and I'm taking you to dinner." She says confidently.

"Is that so?" Aria begins to join in with the girl's gentle flirting, after all she is beautiful with long brown hair cascading down her back and clear definition of muscles that don't give up an ounce of femininity. 

Hanna cuts in their flirting from where she was watching them with Spencer and Emily, who were clearly in shock from what they were seeing. "What Aria means to say is yes. You should go now, see you later Ar." With that she turned away dragging the other girls behind her.

"Wait, we can't leave her." Aria hears Emily try to reason but she gets cut off.

"The quicker we leave, the quicker you get back to your girl." Hanna convinces her with ease since she had been talking about her girlfriend for hours because she couldn't come with then due to marking for the students since she had gotten a job as a teacher at Rosewood High.

"There is hours until it's time for dinner yet Han." Aria shouted at the girls' turned backs as it became clear that they really were leaving.

"Go watch a movie then." Came the reply.

The mysterious girl simply stood and chuckled at the exchange. "So what movie do you wanna watch my hero?"

"You don't have to do that. Hanna can be a bit pushy sometimes." Aria reasons with the slightly taller girl. "I mean we don't even know each other's names."

"Well in that case I'm Lexa, Lexa Woods and I have gathered that you are Aria so movie date?" She asks with a small smile, now turning to being slightly shy in the face of a possible rejection.

"Aria Montgomery. A movie date sounds amazing but only if we get popcorn."

"Deal."


	2. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure on how long I am going to make this story so I would really appreciate your input on where you would like to see it going. Thanks for the kudos, it really inspires me to continue writing! Xxx - Mozzermorris

Lexa had set a quick pace as she clung onto Aria's hand gently but firmly. Neither girl could remember when their hands have become entwined but neither could resist the warm heat that spread through them like a wildfire at the simple touch that should be way too intimate for strangers but for some reason walking to the movie theater together like this gave them both an unusual sense of security. 

"So I was thinking an action film but that isn't the most romantic thing to watch on a first date, you know? It's like, 'hey, great to see you, look there's an explosion that killed forty people.' Not exactly a turn on. Okay, now I'm rambling, sorry." Aria blurted out as they swung their arms out in front of them rhythmically. 

Lexa simply chuckled at the shorter girl, finding every aspect of her personality endearing. "An action would be fine but personally I prefer the oldies, the black and whites preferably." 

Aria's eyes lit up at the notion of another person willingly watching a black and white film with her, not even Spencer is willing to endure them. Lexa felt Aria's strong gaze burning into her cheek and kept making small glances at her but she wasn't looking away. "Is your internal mainframe rebooting or something? You're staring at me, Is it the films? We don't have to watch what I want, barely anyone likes black and white films." It was Lexa's turn to ramble, which surprised her as she was known for always being cool and collected, able to put up a perfect mask that hides all of her inner feelings but it appears that the shorter girl had just catapulted herself over every wall that she had built up over the years in only a matter of minutes and for some reason she felt okay with that.

They locked eyes for a few seconds, their walk slowing down as Aria let out a loud laugh, It continued on for several minutes until Lexa couldn't help but join in so there they were laughing their heads off in the middle of the street, ignoring the questioning glances they were receiving from passers by. As the laughter eventually died down Aria finally spat out a few words, "Sorry, I was just thinking about how you couldn't be any more perfect, i mean seriously, I usually have to wait until at least the third date before letting out that i love black and white movies just so I don't scare them away."

"I don't understand how anyone could be scared away by you, you are enchanting." Lexa breathed out. 

Aria was at a loss of words by the sincerity in Lexa's voice and simply ducked her head as she blushed profusely. Lexa immediately brought up their still entwined hands and lifted her head up again so their eyes could meet. "Please don't look away, I could happily stare into your eyes for the rest of my life if you would let me."

"Do you always have to be so smooth?" Aria forced out after a moment. Lexa simply chuckled at her and then turned so they can continue walking. 

"I wouldn't call my nonsensical blabbering smooth but thank you, I'm really glad you agreed to do this with me, this is a lot better than what I had planned today."

"You had plans? I'm sorry, we can do this another time if you have something you need to do." Aria was distraught at the thought of messing up another person's day for her selfish needs. 

"Hey, don't worry. I would pick a date with you any day with a date with my couch." Lexa couldn't help but feel touched at the compassion and selflessness that radiated off of the smaller girl. 

"You had me worried for a second there." 

They were finally coming up to the movie theater so they had descended back into a gentle conversation about which movie to watch until they had agreed upon watching 'It Happened One Night.' Once they got up to the ticket booth aria had insisted on buying the tickets so in retaliation Lexa bought the biggest bucket of Popcorn available and dropped t onto Aria's lap as they took their seats in the back corner.

"Please tell me you're not going to do this every date that we have." Aria giggled as she threw some popcorn in the air and caught in in her mouth flawlessly.

"Every date? Do you know something I don't?" Lexa teased although inwardly her heart was pounding relentlessly at the mere thought of spending more time with this goddess. 

"Oh please little miss 'I want to stare into your eyes for eternity' we both know this isn't going to end with just one date." 

This time it was Lexa that held a strong blush up her neck and over her cheeks which made Aria smirk triumphantly. "Hey the movie is starting." Lexa nudged the girl next to her and they both turned to the screen. 

Within minutes the girls had shifted their body weight until they were leaning towards each other slightly. After another few minutes they had shifted again so that the arm rest was up and out of their way so that their sides could brush and the popcorn was now placed on the empty seat beside Aria. By the time they were half way through the movie Aria was pressed into Lexa's side with her arm resting over her shoulder and her fingers resting in the spaces between Aria's but neither girl acknowledged the movements as being inappropriate as they felt completely safe and comfortable with each other. 

None of their movements had been sexual in any way but they still felt an undeniable connection between them. As the credits began to roll they were forced to acknowledge the position they had been sitting in but oddly enough they weren't ashamed or embarrassed. "Told you we can't end this here." Aria said as she pulled the taller girl up and towards the entrance by her hand.

"You still up for dinner?" Lexa asked timidly, unsure if she was overstepping any boundaries. 

"Actually, I'm not really in the mood for going out." Lexa's face dropped but immediately became impassive a few seconds later as her walls began to reform. "Could we go for take-out instead?" Once again the walls tumbled back down and a small smile reappeared on her face.

"Pizza? We could order it when we get to my place, my couch is missing me." Lexa proposed. 

"Well I can't get in the way of your loving relationship now can I?" Aria giggled, "Lead the way."


	3. Date Pt.2

Lexa had kept a firm grip on Aria's hand as she led them through the streets to get to her place, what Aria wasn't expecting was for her to lead her to the posh side of Rosewood. The houses there are huge and only the richest people live there. 

"Did you rob a back or three?" Aria asked as they entered the estate. 

Lexa laughed at Aria as she blushed slightly. "I don't usually tell people about this on the first date but then again I don't ever take people back to my place on the first date but you're special." 

"What's so special about me?" Aria asked self-consciously and Lexa immediately wanted to make her feel better, to have her see herself through her eyes. 

"Everything." Came the whispered reply. They continued strolling in a comfortable silence until they came up to a gate with a security guard. 

"Hey Linc, how are you today?" Lexa greeted happily. 

"Hey, I'm good. You seem to be in an excellent mood, something to do with your unexpected guest there?" He teased. 

"Are you going to let us into my house or what?" Lexa ignored his teasing completely. 

"I saved her life, she's really clumsy and almost got ran over." Aria added in, trying to ease some of the tension and make fun of her newfound crush. 

"Holy shit, and I thought that last years stairs incident was bad."

"Neither of you say another word to each other." Lexa stated firmly, having had enough of the teasing. The pair just laughed at her as she opened the gate herself and hurried up the drive, pulling Aria in tow. "That was really mean."

"I'm sorry." Aria giggles clearly not being sorry at all. "How can I make it up to you?" Lexa knew the game that she was playing and decided to get back at her in her own way as Aria looped her arms around her neck and brought her closer.

"Leave." 

The smirk on Aria's face dropped and she let go of Lexa instantly. "What? But I thought.."

"Thought what, I was only aware that we were going to hand out like friends and order pizza."

"Right, friends." Aria repeats glumly. "I guess I better go then." The look on Aria's face breaks Lexa and she can't continue this facade any more so she begins to laugh. 

"Wait, I'm just kidding, I don't want to be your friend." Aria continues walking away and she can't figure out why until she realized that she had said the complete wrong thing to justify herself. "I wish to be more than that, if you wanted to that is."

Aria finally paused as she was around twenty feet away from Lexa. "You're a jerk."

"I know." Lexa smiled as Aria turned back around to look at her. "Now are you coming inside or what? I'm getting hungry." Aria's resolve broke and she couldn't help but let out a small smile as she waltzed back over to Lexa, a slight bit of anger still in her steps. 

Aria pulled Lexa up to the door by her sleeve, eager to order the pizza. Lexa tried to hide how many keys there were on her key-chain, not one to show off how much money she has, something Aria is starting to find endearing. "Why are you embarrassed Lexa? 

"Because this makes me look like a snob and an asshole."

"I disagree but seeing that blush makes me feel special and you look cute so I'm not gonna fight with you over it, not that I would lose." Once Aria finished Lexa directed her into the living room. At a quick glance it would just look like any other living area but Aria couldn't help but notice the lack of sentimentality it held. 

"I was expecting you to be the kind of person that would have thousands of pictures of your family and friends everywhere." Aria said almost questioningly. 

"My friends only take pictures with me when I'm either drunk or embarrassing myself, I try not to do either of those things." Lexa explained, purposely avoiding the topic of her family which was picked up on and let go immediately. 

They sat down next to each other on the couch as they order their pizzas, Aria deciding on Hawaiian whilst Lexa took a meat feast. "I've really enjoyed spending time with you today." Lexa states boldly. "Even if it was through strange circumstances."

"Me too." Aria whispers. "But now you have to tell me about yourself." She speaks normally this time. 

"Alright then, I mean, we are going to have to know something about each other if we are going to be going on more dates." She clears her throat as she thinks. "My friendship group varies a lot but I always go back to the same few people, I would trust them with my life, they're my rock."

"Same here, you met my close friends today, all except Alison who is dating Emily, the sporty one of the group." 

Lexa gets her phone from her bag that is by the doorway and flips through it until she gets a photo of her friends up. She points at each one as she explains who is who. "There's Monty and jasper, Raven and Anya, Bellamy and Octavia as well as Harper and Echo." 

"Okay, your friends are super hot, can I date them instead?" 

"Instead?" Lexa inquired, "We're dating now?"

Aria blushed at her mistake, she had only known this girl for a few hours and she is already thinking of dating her. "I..uh..."

"Alright girlfriend, we are going to see where this goes then and I promise that I won't hunt you down if we break up from moving too fast." The taller girl removed the tension and left the small brunette with a huge smile across her face. 

"That sounds amazing." Aria shifts closer to the taller girl and places a chaste kiss on her full lips, it only lasted for a second but it was full of passion. Lexa pulls her newfound girlfriend closer until she was leaning against her side snugly, much like how they were in the movie theater. 

"Would-" Aria gets cut off by the sound of the intercom blaring noisily. 

"Hey Lex, your pizza's here, I'm sending the pizza dude up to the door." Lincoln's voice echoed through the house. 

"I'll go get that, wait here, I'll be back in a second and then we can talk." As Lexa stood she placed an innocent kiss on the crown of Aria's head. 

As she left the room Aria finally had time to think straight without her mind being clouded by the attractive woman she spent the afternoon with. They had only met a few short hours before and they are already dating. This is way too fast but when they are together it doesn't feel like it, It feels like coming home but it doesn't make sense because they haven't ever met before today. 

Her train of thought was broken by Lexa re-entering, hands full with pizza boxes. Lexa placed them down on the coffee table to check which was which before handing Aria her's. "For you my lady."

"Thanks." Aria immediately took a huge bite but had to fight not to spit it out because it was scalding hot. Lexa watched her antics, chuckling. She closed the lid and pointed at the writing on the box. 'CAUTION HOT'.   
"Not my most graceful moment." Aria chuckles once she swallows her pizza. 

"I hope I get to see many more."

"Oh shit, I just remembered what I was going to ask. Would you be open to meeting my friends officially now that we are going to try being an us?"

"Only if you're willing to meet mine." She bartered. 

"We could do it together, that way maybe they can maybe get to know each other too." Aria's eyes shone at the thought of her and her friends doing some normal things considering they spent such a long time chasing after A, thank God those days are over.

Lexa saw the expression on Aria's face and knew that she couldn't say no. This girl is going to be the death of her.


End file.
